1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of military applications and more specifically to the field of blunt force trauma protection systems for military personnel.
2. Background of the Invention
There is an increasing need for added protection for personnel in hatches of military vehicles. Improvised explosive devices and other methods for attacking military vehicles have drawn added interest in the safety of personnel. Conventional methods for protecting personnel include reliance on the outer minor of the vehicle. Drawbacks to such conventional methods include instances in which force from the explosive devices enters the interior of the military vehicle or impacts against the side of the vehicle, or instances in which maneuvering of the vehicle to avoid a blast or other related obstacles may place the personnel at severe risk of injury or death. For instance, the blunt force trauma from contact of the personnel against the sides of the hatch may place the personnel at such risk.
Methods have been developed to overcome such drawbacks. For instance, reactive armor on the outside of the military vehicle and body armor worn by the personnel have been developed. Drawbacks to such developments continue to include injury from blunt force trauma.
Consequently, there is a need for improved methods for protecting personnel in hatches of military vehicles from blunt force trauma.